


Pour All Your Love (In Me)

by SnowyScales



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans male Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Prompto has fantasized about this for a good while. Noctis makes that fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Pour All Your Love (In Me)

Prompto shivered and whimpered as he was slowly eased down onto the sybian. Thick but short, it’s dildo attachment slid easily into his dripping, well-used, cunt. Chains rattles as his hands and arms twitched and flexed, the padded restraints keeping his hands bound behind him, stopping him from grabbing Noctis for support.

Certain that Prompto was securely seated on the sex machine, Noctis moved around adjusting various straps, ignoring Prompto’s mewls of pleasure as he was moved about; making certain that Prompto’s legs were, like his hands, also properly bound in soft cuffs chained together; and that the spreader bar was set to the right length to ensure that no matter how Prompto squirmed and shifted he wouldn’t be able to get away from the sybian’s vibrations.

Satisfied that everything so far was set up properly, Noctis moved back in front of Prompto. He cupped Prompto’s cheek, stroking sweaty blond hair from glazed eyes.

“Prom,” he called, trying to get Prompto’s attention. “Promto?”

Prompto languidly nuzzled into Noctis’ hand, a vaguely questioning rumble coming from his throat.

“Prompto!” Noctis snapped his fingers in front of Promto’s face a couple of times. The dreamy, glazed look in his eyes started to fade away.

“Noct...?” Prompto murmured, blinking as his mind started coming back to him.

“Hey, buddy, you with me?”

“Nnnng… Yeah. Yeah. How… long was I out?”

“Not long, just a few minutes.” Noctis chuckled, stroking Prompto’s face. “Liked being put on the machine that much, huh?”

Pale skin, already flushed with arousal, grew redder; a noise of embarrassed protest bubbling from Prompto’s lips. Noctis huffed, lips quirking at the corners.

“So, Prom, you sure about this?” Noctis asked. “You still up for The Plan?”

Prompto bit his lip, eyes lidded, shuddering and moaning.

“Fuck. _Yes_ ,” Prompto said roughly, eyes burning.

Noctis kissed him roughly, messily, hand sliding down Prompto’s face.

“Open wide then, babe,” he breathed against Prompto’s lips, before pulling away.

He picked up the last piece of the setup from the bed, and slid the ball gag between Prompto’s teeth, buckling it securely at the nape of his neck.

Noctis stood back to survey the scene before him, before he got a look in his eyes that made Prompto’s widen. That look always meant Trouble with a capital T. He tried to speak through the gag, but it was incomprehensible. Noctis picked up the controller for the sybian, twirling the dial up, and then, with a mischievous smirk, he flicked the switch to ON.

Prompto let out a muffled keen as the sybian began to vibrate, the vibrations running through the dildo and deep into his core. He lurched forward, panting, eyes clenching shut. The movement pressed his clitoris against the soft ribbed rubber pad on the top of the sybian, and he shattered howling under the force of an intense and sudden orgasm.

Smirking darkly, Noctis turned the sybian to a much lower setting, dropping it and they key to the restraints on his bedside table.

Then he cupped Prompto’s chin, pulling his face up for a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips.

Pulling away, Noctis made certain his clothes were presentable, and headed towards the bedroom door. Stopping in the doorway he turned his head slightly towards Prompto, and called out as he left, “Don’t worry, Prompto, I’ll send him along. In a couple of hours.”

-

“Oh, hey Specs,” Noctis called as his advisor came into the room.

“Noctis,” Ignis greeted. “I must say, you’ve been unusually agreeable in regards to all the meetings this afternoon.”

“Oh, you know, I’m actually in a good mood for once.” Noctis grinned at Ignis, who’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“That’s good to hear. Now you have one short meeting left, due to start in fifteen minutes, and then that’s you done for the day,” Ignis said, checking the event calender on his phone. “I shall take my leave, and head to your apartment to make dinner.”

Noctis watched Ignis with a heated gaze. “Mm, do make sure to… enjoy… yourself.”

“I…? Of course?” Ignis frowned at Noctis. Something about the look in Noctis’ eyes left him feeling a little unnerved. “I’ll see you in a while, Noct.”

“See you soon, Specs,” Noctis agreed as Ignis left.

-

Ignis had let himself into Noctis’ apartment and was heading for the kitchen when he heard the choked breathy moans. He stopped, frowning. What on Eos?

He turned. The noises were definitely coming from inside the apartment. Pulling a dagger from the armiger, he followed the noises to Noctis’ bedroom. Reaching out with an oddly shaky hand, Ignis opened the door, and dropped the knife. Absently, he stored it back into the armiger before it could hit the ground.

Prompto sat naked before him, arms and legs tied together, a gag in his mouth. The gentle swell of his breasts jiggled as he trembled violently under the ministrations of the machine between his legs.

Ignis couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think, heat suddenly burning in his gut. What was… Why… Was _this_ what Noctis meant by ‘enjoy yourself’? Ignis swallowed thickly, drawn towards Prompto in short, stuttering steps unlike his usual grace.

Ignis reached out a shaky tentative hand towards Prompto, jerking away when he let out a ragged moan. Steeling himself, he lay a hand on Prompto’s jaw. Prompto melted into the contact with another moan, eyes languidly blinking open and flicking up to his face.

Had Prompto been here, like this, all afternoon? Ignis wondered. He shivered, cock hardening in his slacks at the thought. Did Noctis plan this? Did he expect Ignis to… make use… of Prompto? He swallowed again, staring down at Prompto.

“Look at you,” Ignis murmured, hand sliding up Prompto’s jaw, over his ear, and into his hair. He pulled on a fistful of hair, Prompto groaning. “Look how pretty you are.” Prompto shivered, whining.

Ignis reached around with his other hand undoing the ball gag and gently pulling it out. Prompto’s jaw cracked as he moved it around to get used to the sudden lack.

“Hey Iggy,” he said hoarse and soft.

Ignis pulled Prompto’s head back by the hair still in his hand, forcing Prompto to look him in the eye.

“Prompto. Noctis implied that I should make use of you,” Ignis said. “Are you… Is this, amenable to you?” Ignis couldn’t help but squeeze his own cock through his trousers, Prompto’s eyes tracking the movement, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Fuck, Iggy, yeah, of course.” A frisson of heat raced up Ignis’ spine, his blood burning as he stared wide-eyed down at Prompto. This was just so very unexpected.

Seeing the indecision on Ignis’ face, Prompto looked up at Ignis through the veil of his lashes, biting his lip. He leaned forward, nuzzling the growing bulge before him. “Iggy,” he breathed. “Iggy, please.” Prompto licked his lips consideringly. “I want your cock so bad. Want it in me.” Prompto mouthed Ignis’ cock through the cloth.

The entire time Prompto watched Ignis through his lashes. Watching the flush of arousal spreading across Ignis’ face, the way his breath became laboured, the hunger grow in his green eyes. Prompto went in for the kill.

“Want it in my mouth, heavy on my tongue.”

Ignis’ let out a broken groan, his hand in Prompto’s hair tightening before letting go.

“Fuck,” he said, shakily. He frantically undid his slacks, shoving them and his underwear down his thighs. He stroked himself roughly as he looked at Prompto, before rubbing the wet head against Prompto’s lips.

Prompto lapped at the head of his cock, tongue dipping into the slit with every lick, eyes lidded in pleasure. The taste was so very different from Noct’s, the musky smell making his head spin. He opened his mouth, sucking the cock in deeper and deeper until his lips met the thatch of Ignis’ pubic hair, the head of Ignis’ cock brushing the back of his throat. Ignis let out a strangled sound, and Prompto looked up through his lashes, and deliberately swallowed.

Ignis held Prompto’s head still, and began to fuck into Prompto’s mouth with a groan. Prompto hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as Ignis thrust in, swirling his tongue as he pulled back.

  
  


  
  


Ignis groaned at the moist warmth of Prompto’s mouth, the suction, the way Prompto tongued at his slit when he pulled out. He wanted to do _more_ , but would that be okay with Prompto? With Noctis? He riffled through his pocket one-handed, pulling out his phone. Noctis’ meeting should be over by now, so he shakily selected Noctis number and hit Call.

“What’s up, Iggy?” Noctis answered the call, voice darkly amused.

“Noct, your offer… Is it just his mouth, or…?” Prompto jerked at the mention of Noctis’ name, wide eyes flicking up to his face, and Ignis bit back a moan.

There was a considering silence for several moments. Finally, Noctis spoke. “I want to watch. Be home in a bit. I’m bringing Gladio.” The call disconnected as Noctis hung up.

Ignis stared wildly at the phone, then looked at Prompto. He dropped the phone on the nearby bed, and buried both hands in Prompto’s hair. It didn’t take long for Ignis’ thrusts to grow more erratic, until finally he came. Prompto swallowed as much as he could, sucking harder; trying to milk out every last drop with tongue and mouth alone.

Shakily, Ignis collapsed sitting on Noct’s bed. That was… He watched as Prompto visibly swallowed, cheeks bulging. A trickle of his come oozed from the corner of Prompto’s mouth. Prompto’s tongue cleaned up what he could. The entire time, Prompto kept his eyes on Ignis. No, Ignis realised, on his cock, which stood half-hard again already.

He began to strip, folding his clothes methodically and precisely, setting them safely aside. Fully naked, he snatched up the controller, turning it off. Then he took the key and unlocked Prompto’s restraints. He had to help Prompto off the sybian, Prompto’s knees too weak to hold him from the hours of multiple orgasms.

Ignis sat back on the bed, settling Prompto on his lap. He kept his hands on Prompto’s hips to steady him as he got comfortable. Ignis’ cock rested between Prompto’s legs, rubbing against his anus and pussy, Prompto’s slick coating it as he did.

“I can’t believe you phoned him while fucking my mouth,” Prompto said, eyes crinkling, a smile on his lips.

Ignis couldn’t help but kiss Promto, gentle and tentative. One hand slid up to cup a breast, rubbing a hard nipple, and Prompto moaned, pressing harder into his hand and deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped between Prompto’s lips, rubbing against Prompto’s own. Ignis pulled back until their lips barely touched.

“Can you guess what Noct said?” Ignis breathed into into his mouth, his other hand sliding around Prompto’s hip and down between his legs, fingers curling into Prompto’s wet cunt while his thumb rubbed against his asshole, eliciting a low moan.

“He said I can use whatever hole I want, and I find I’d rather like to sink into your perky ass.” Ignis cocked his head, Prompto moaning as he twisted his fingers.

“I, ah, I think, _oh fuck_.” Prompto squeezed his yes shut, panting and arching his hips into Ignis’ fingers. “Capital idea there, Igster.”

Ignis hummed, nuzzling under Prompto’s jaw to lick at a bead of sweat trailing down his throat.

“I assume the lube is in the bedside table, as per usual?” he asked. Prompto groaned, covering his face with his hands. He’d managed to forget that, as the only person who actually cleaned this apartment, Ignis knew the location of pretty much everything in here.

Ignis leaned sideways, opening the bedside table drawer with a quiet crape, fishing out the bottle of lube. Ignis huffed a laugh as he read the brand name.

“Gun Oil?” he asked smirking, an eyebrow raised.

“Shut up, Noct thought it was funny,” Prompto grumbled, grinding back against the hard dick beneath him, eliciting a shocked gasp from Ignis.

Ignis unscrewed the cap of the lube and perfunctorily slicked his fingers. Reaching round, he rubbed a wet finger against Prompto’s asshole, before sliding in. Prompto moaned loudly, face dropping onto Ignis’ shoulder and his fingers on Ignis’ upper arms digging in.

He prepped Prompto quickly, but thoroughly, a litany of curses and cries of his name whimpered into his ear. Finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, and urged, “Do turn around, my dear, let’s give Noctis a show when he returns, hm?”

“Oh _Shiva_ ,” Prompto bit out, shuddering as heat raced through him at the thought. Knees shaky, he turned in Ignis’ lap until his back was pressed firmly against Ignis’ chest, hands on Ignis’ forearms for stability.

Ignis pressed a kiss to the back of Prompto’s shoulder, reaching under him to wrap a slick hand around his cock. He stroked himself several times, breath hitching, before he positioned himself at Prompto’s entrance.

His eyes flicked to the open door as he heard a faint noise over the heaviness of Prompto’s breathing. He nuzzled Prompto’s jaw again, licking up to his ear where he sucked the lobe into his mouth, nibbling gently.

Prompto cried out loudly as he began to press in; Noctis appeared in the doorway almost immediately, watching with dark and hungry eyes as Prompto sunk down onto Ignis cock. Gladio, following behind Noctis, gaped at the sight they made.

“Noctis, Gladiolus,” Ignis greeted. Prompto watched them with lidded eyes, whimpering as he took in the last of Ignis’ cock.

Gladio swallowed, mouth dry at the tableau before him – Ignis and Prompto naked, Prompto on Ignis’ cock, one hand clutching at Ignis’ forearm while the other clutched at his shoulder, his legs splayed open over Ignis’ thighs, Ignis’ hands trailing up and down Prompto’s sides and inner thighs. Gladios’ jeans felt far too snug.

“ _Noct_ ,” he said, strangled and plaintive. Noctis chuckled, patting Gladio on the bicep.

“Feel free to join in, Glads.” He sprawled into a nearby armchair, watching the three of them with heated intent as he pulled open his slacks and leisurely fisted his cock.

Gladio swallowed again before taking a breath and walking to the pair on the bed. He towered over them for a moment, watching Prompto shift and squirm as Ignis caressed his body.

Then he reached out, fingers tracing the edges of Prompto’s breasts before cupping them fully. He squeezed gently, feeling the soft skin, the gentle curve and the slight weight. Gladio brushed a thumb over a nipple, and Prompto let out a soft cry.

Hands still playing with Prompto’s breasts, he slid down to kneel between his legs. Gladio leaned forward, pressing his face into the soft mounds, breathing in the scent of Prompto’s sweat-slick skin. He mouthed at them, kissing and licking as he fondled the breasts in a gentle massage.

Prompto jerked as Gladio finally took a nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Gladio sucked on the nipple, eliciting a strangled cry as waves of fire shot through Prompto from his nipples to his wet, burning, core.

Gladio released the nipple, kissing it before his lips and hands trailed down over the curve of Prompto’s ribs and across the soft expanse of his stomach.

Gladio pulled away to see what he was doing. His hands stroked along the soft skin of Prompto’s inner thighs before resting either side of his mound. He spread Prompto’s cunt open with his thumbs, seeing the soft pinks of his flesh and the constant drip of his slick oozing from his hole.

“Look at _you_ ,” Gladio murmured. “Look how _wet_ you are.” He buried his face into the wet cunt, breathing in the amazing scent of pleasure and Prompto, tasting it on his tongue as he thrust his tongue into Prompto’s quivering hole. Ignis released Prompto’s hands as he shrieked, jerking; his hands diving into Gladio’s thick hair.

Gladio spent long minutes rubbing and sucking at Prompto’s clitoris and lapping up his slick. Prompto’s mind was fuzzy, his breath short. He couldn’t… It was _too much_.

“Gladio! Gladio, _please_. Please, please, please, Gladio,” Prompto pleaded, hips arching and flexing into Gladio’s mouth and back on Ignis’ cock. He let out a frustrated groan. “Please, Gladio, I can’t… I’m so _empty_ , I need you, _please_.”

Gladio hummed, sending a wave of pleasure through Prompto, two large fingers sliding into Prompto’s cunt beside his tongue. Gladio gave a final lick before pulling away, twisting his fingers in the wet cunt, slick dripping down his hand and wrist.

He looked up at Ignis, peppering kisses along Prompto’s freckled neck and shoulders; at Noctis watching them with lidded eyes, biting his lip and stroking his cock; at Prompto, squirming on his fingers, desperate _want_ in his eyes.

Gladio fumbled open his jeans and pulled out his thick cock, groaning with relief as he was freed from it’s confines. He rested the head of his cock against Prompto’s hole, rubbing against it and the knuckles of the fingers still buried inside him. Gladio started pressing into the wet heat at the same time he pulled out his fingers, wincing as Prompto clawed at his back, keening. A flood of wet heat surrounded his cock and dripped out onto the floor.

Gladio pulled back, eyebrows raised in surprise. He looked at Ignis. “I… I think he just _came_ ,” he said, an awed tone in his voice. “I think… I think he just _squirted_.”

Surprise crossed Ignis’ face, and he slid a hand between them, around Gladio’s cock, feeling at the edges of Prompto’s hole.

“Did you really?” Ignis crooned in Prompto’s ear. “Did you squirt from Gladio’s cock? Oh you beautiful boy.” Prompto, already flushed, merely grew redder.

Gladio adjusted his grip on Promto’s hips, and pressed deeper into Prompto until he bottomed out. Sharing a look with Ignis, he pulled out almost completely, before slamming back in. Prompto _shrieked_ , going limp in their arms, too weak to move from pleasure.

Ignis’ hands covered Gladio’s, and between them they managed a fast rythm, pushing and pulling Prompto back and forth on their cocks to a rising crescendo of Prompto’s moans.

Ignis came silently, thrusting hard into Prompto as he went tense, body jerking.

Gladio gritted his teeth as he felt Ignis’ coming, pressing his face into Prompto’s shoulders and his hips juddered and stuttered in their thrusts. He was _so close_ , but he refused to come before Prompto did.

Prompto’s cries reached a fever-pitch as Ignis reached between his legs and rubbed his clitoris as Gladio’s hips snapped into him with punishing force. Fire pooled in his abdomen, banking higher and higher with each thrust. He scrabbled at Gladio’s shoulders, his arms as he moaned brokenly.

And

the world

stopped

spinning…

Gladio snarled as he felt Prompto coming around him; hips snapping forwards one last time, static in his ears as his cock pulsed, emptying into the willing body below him.

They lay for long minutes, chests heaving as they slowly caught their breaths.

Eventually, their minds came back to them, and Ignis and Gladio pulled their cocks from Prompto’s body and the three collapsed beside each other.

Noctis, suddenly before them, cock soft and semen staining his suit, reached out to stroke Prompto’s face.

“So, Prom, was it as good as you dreamed?” he asked. Prompto nuzzled Noctis’ hand.

“It was _so_ much better,” Prompto said, grinning tiredly. “And now we’ve got them in our bed, we’re not letting them go, right?”

“That’s really up to them,” Noctis said, looking at Ignis and Gladio.

They looked at each other, and at Noctis and Prompto.

“I’m cool with that,” Gladio said, finally, looking a bit shellshocked. Ignis sighed slightly, eyes warm as he watched them all.

“Agreed.”


End file.
